


良夜月明（12）

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SL - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: NC-17





	良夜月明（12）

小金的电话。李达康想了想还是接了，说是前几日欧阳菁的事已经大概审明了，检*察院的人来知会了一声。只是听着金秘书忧心忡忡的汇报，也没有批评其中不太清晰的条理，等小金再也说不出一个字的时候，李达康挂了电话，坐回了桌前。

李达康沉默着，独自饮下一杯，沙瑞金也不问，只是替他又满上。杯盏皆已见底，两人不知何时已经靠在了一起。沙瑞金的右手慢慢覆上李达康搭在左臂上的右手，李达康反手扣住沙瑞金的手，“沙书记呀······”

沙瑞金俯身，带着酒气，贴近了李达康的脸，凝视着极好的眉目，“心情这么差，是因为欧阳菁？”李达康不自觉的浅笑，“是吧，可也不是了。”沙瑞金皱眉，也不是？“达康，你可知道，我喜欢你。”

李达康的笑容染上了些明媚，“哪种喜欢？”也努力睁眼看着近在咫尺的沙瑞金。沙瑞金的眉目渐渐舒展，一手扶过李达康瘦削的脸颊，将下颚抬起，一点点的靠近，终于贴上了微凉而柔*软唇，舌*尖轻轻划过优美的轮廓，而后在本就微张的唇齿间试探着。李达康缓缓阖了眼，唇也轻轻分开，沙瑞金见状未作迟疑，火*热的舌就钻进了满是酒香的口腔，触到同样柔*软的舌，旋转着迫使与之共舞。李达康也开始回应，生涩的相互勾引，激的沙瑞金兴起，霸道的压住了李达康的舌，更加用*力的搜刮着，直到咽喉深处。直到李达康的呼吸急促，面色潮*红，沙瑞金才退出了流连的口腔，末了再次舔*咬了李达康薄薄的上唇。  
“这种喜欢，达康同志满意吗？”沙瑞金的手滑下，留在了李达康掩在衬衫下的锁骨处。李达康想起之前的种种，片刻间了然，抬手解下了沙瑞金衬衫的第一颗扣子，“我这算是‘引狼入室’吗？”。  
李达康这么轻易就接受了，沙瑞金感到有些惊讶，但这绝不会造成困扰。一手滑进了衣领内，触到了细腻的肌肤，恶趣味的一扯，崩掉了一颗扣子。李达康摇了摇头，自己伸手解了下面的几个，斜倚在沙发边，垂下眼帘，任沙瑞金上下其手，还一脚蹬飞了碍事的拖鞋。沙瑞金从颈侧一路吻下，停在了右侧，沿着乳晕画下一圈水渍，感受到了身下的人不由自主的颤抖，得意的用齿尖细细的碾着乳头，一手揽过诱人的腰身。在颈侧落下一吻，将手指伸到了李达康的唇边，“舔”。  
李达康扒下了带着薄茧的手，轻喘着指了指屋内，“唾液干的太快，洗手池上有一瓶甘油，兑点水可以用。”沙瑞金愣了一下，还是起身了——医用甘油？！这这这，李达康在日常用品上的品味还真不是一般的特别呀。  
有些心烦的扯下了李达康的裤子，露出浑圆的臀瓣，忍不住揉了几下，又掐了两下白嫩的大腿内侧，这才蘸了些调了水的甘油，在穴口四周按压着，“你是不是——跟其他人也有过？”李达康回头看了沙瑞金一眼，轻笑“这不是常识吗？我看，沙书记才是经验丰富？”  
沙瑞金语塞，一个指节生生没入，李达康倒抽了口气，掐住了手心。稍顿一刻，再次向深处戳刺着，“你还看出了什么？”沙瑞金浇了些甘油上去，第二根手指在紧致的穴口附近按压着。“嗯”，李达康强压下身后陌生的的撕裂感，努力用平静的语气说道，“还有嘛，你大概是没带套的，不过我家的应该也都过期了。”沙瑞金手一僵，随即抽出，在李达康耳畔问道，“还有么？”  
“你大概，预谋已久？”李达康翻了个身侧卧，好整以暇的看着沙瑞金。沙瑞金当然脸皮足够厚，“你也没拒绝不是？”  
“是”，李达康点头，“不过，您喜欢我哪点？”实在想不通，并非权色交易，沙瑞金到底图什么，自己又为什么在如此莫名其妙的情况下，还不想拒绝。是寂寞久了吗？  
“那你又喜欢欧阳菁哪点？”  
“大概是，漂亮又有味道吧。”李达康认真的想了想才回答。  
“我看，你也是。”沙瑞金拦腰抱起李达康，含住耳垂，用牙尖轻轻碾着，温热的气息喷在耳后，彼此的皮肤都渐渐灼热了起来。手指顺着体侧滑下，在隐秘的臀缝中再次找到了微张的入口，两只手指借着重力还算顺利的再次进入，调整好方向，重重的抠了一下内壁，怀中的人压抑不住地惊叫一声。沙瑞金没有给李达康喘息的机会，又一根手指挤入，三根手指开始一齐抽插。显然，已经禁欲了很久，又是初尝此番的李达康已经经受不住了，剧烈的疼痛，让生理的泪水滑下。渐渐的，仿佛有电流从尾椎窜上，带来粘腻的喘息，在黑暗中，格外入耳。  
突然，身后灵巧的手指抽出，疼痛却没有太大缓解，刚刚晕开的快感瞬间流逝，只觉得分外空虚，身后已经被撑开的穴口不由自主的开阖着。李达康伸手环住沙瑞金腰，费力的吻在隔着衣料的胸前。一个硬挺的巨物，抵在了身后，已经有些湿润的前端顶进了入口，还是有些大了，艰难的前进着。沙瑞金又淋了些甘油，抱起李达康，缓缓放下，终于进了大半。轻轻舔去李达康眼角咸涩的泪水，其实沙瑞金也被仍然十分紧着的内壁夹的疼。尝试缓缓搅动着，待撑到有些松动时，整体抽出，又狠狠撞入，有力的双臂将李达康牢牢禁锢在怀中。找到那一点销魂，便开始在上面研磨，怀中人渐渐酥软，脚趾都蜷曲着抠着沙发，却咬着下唇不泄出一丝呻吟。  
抓住李达康想要自我抚慰的右手，沙瑞金开始了冲刺，每一下都精准无误的装上了那一点，十几下后，白浊喷在了李达康自己身上。沙瑞金的巨物仿佛把李达康从中间剖成了两半，挤开了绞紧的肠壁，将温热的液体留在了最深处，发出了一声满足的喟叹。拔出时，带出乳白的液体，从合不上的穴口，顺着李达康的腿根流下，滴在了地板上，伴着两人急促的喘息。时间流逝，如此的慢。  
等到两人的呼吸都平静了，李达康睁开眼，望着黑暗中的天花板，双目渐渐聚焦，“我还猜测呀，我大概是没有说过要请您来吃饭的，就算有，也不会是今晚。”随后，忍着下体强烈的不适，捡起了衬衫披上，抽了张卫生纸草草擦过，起身给沙瑞金泡了杯热茶。

“有烟吗？”沙瑞金将茶杯直接放在了一边，丝毫没有了方才的畅快。明明只是想借机让关系更进一步，怎么就直接跳过了······是酒精惹的祸，还是自己真的定力太差了？李达康到底是什么态度呢，当作一次意外纵欲了？意外的情感，就这样意外的搁浅了？

“戒了，也许哪个角落里有受潮的？”李达康给自己也倒了一杯茶，顾不得烫，灌了一口，分外清醒。放下水杯，一件件理好衣服，“抱歉，是我失态，还请沙书记海涵。今晚的事，就当——没发生过吧。”

李达康出奇的冷淡，黑暗中只听得见沙瑞金的叹息。

良久，沙瑞金才起身擦了擦身前已变透明的一点液体，“我帮你洗澡？”

“您今晚回省委一号院？”李达康去开了灯，沙瑞金看见了一张毫无情欲痕迹的脸，颈侧的吻痕也已经掩盖的极好，只得点了点头，“抱歉，我并非——”

“慢走不送。”李达康疲惫的打断了。不想听，无论沙瑞金想说什么。失态的，真的是自己，没有拒绝反倒迎合的，也是自己。到底，算什么？沙瑞金，究竟想什么呢。喜欢吗？究竟什么时候开始，竟会为这种事心烦意乱。


End file.
